1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and a method for recognizing a fingerprint in an electronic device, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method of recognizing a fingerprint by displaying a guide area and providing guide information based on a touch detected via the guide area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices may have a communication function, and may also have various functions other than a communication function. An electronic device stores not only data such as contacts, call history, and messages, but also position information of a user, favorite games, frequently visited web sites, photographs, important memos, and financial transaction information. Further, an electronic device may perform various communication functions using stored information. Accordingly, an electronic device may perform various functions based on complex functions of the electronic device. However, since an electronic device stores private information, private and personal information may be leaked, and the security thereof may be fragile.
Current electronic devices may have various security functions to protect personal information, and the security functions may include a fingerprint recognition method. A security function using a fingerprint recognition method has been used in other fields as a security function.